All I Want For Christmas
by RawrRoni
Summary: Sonny writes a letter. Who to? What about? Who saw it? Channy! Sorry for sucky summary. Story better than summary! MERRY CHRISTMAS!T for being a Teenager.


_**Hellur People of FanFiction! This is a cheesy fic I made for Christmas. Thought you would like it. . . . . maybe. Haha. Oh. My old name on this site was Ronaay, but now its RawrRoni just to let ya'll know! ILY 333 Merry Christmas!**_

Sonny POV

Dear Santa,

I am having trouble with my feelings. I think I like, maybe love, CDC. Yes. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. I know, it's horrible! Tawni is gonna kill me, or lets make that Zora. On a high note, Christmas Eve is Tomorrow and I have the best gift for Chad. I hope he likes it. Santa, All I want for Christmas is Chad.

-Sonny Monroe

And with that I, Sonny Monroe, fell asleep.

The Next Day

I woke up with one killer headache, but at the same time, butterflies in my stomach. Today is Christmas Eve and I am determined to make it wonderful.

I was walking through the halls (A/N In this fic they have beds in the studio and stay there.) when I bumped into A certain someone. His name? Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

"What's your prob- Oh, hey Sonny. What's up?" He asked.

"Chad. Would you help me with something. I bought this gift for a, uhh, friend, and I need to know if he will like it. I bought him a journal, what do you think? It has pics from all the times we have spent together since I met him. "

"Umm, I think he would like it. If it were me I would." What was he saying?

"Well, ummm, thanks Chad. Merry Christmas." I said with a smile and walked off. When I was a little farther from hearing distance I heard Chad mumble something.

"I . . . . You."

Chad POV

" I love you." I whispered. Wow. Did I just say that? I've got it hard.

Looking for something to do, I stalked off to Sonny's Dressing room. I knocked first and then walked in. I know. Who would have thought CDC would knock first. Sonny has change me, okay! Gosh!

Anyway, I walked up to her desk and found a letter. I guess this was that guys gift. That stupid . . . . Arrrggg! Why does he have to steal my Sonshine? With that, I opened it to Sonny's Diary. Umm. Well, I know I am not supposed to read her Diary but, it was interesting. I turned to last night's entry and this is what I read:

Dear Santa,

I am having trouble with my feelings. I think I like, maybe love, CDC. Yes. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. I know, it's horrible! Tawni is gonna kill me, or lets make that Zora. Ion a high note, Christmas Eve is Tomorrow and I have the best gift for Chad. I hope he likes it. Santa, All I want for Christmas is Chad.

-Sonny Monroe

Sonny POV

I headed to the prop house, but went to get some "fro-yo" first. As I walked toward the prop house, I saw Chad walking in the opposite direction. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, maybe more"

"SONNY!"

"What Tawni?" I said (surprise, surprise) annoyed.

"What are you going to do? We have a party tonight and you don't have anything to wear!" Wow. She was right. I had nothing wear! We are going shopping!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Shopping~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chad POV

I have the perfect gift for Sonny! I am going to give it to her tonight. I am 23 now and she is 22. We have known each other for about 3 years. It isn't to early to ask her right? I know we haven't been dating but I love her, and I want her to belong to me and no one else.

As I walked into the party with a special present in my pocket, I saw her. She was beautiful. A long red dress clung to her waist, making her even more beautiful. (A/N Link to her dress on my profile) Now, time to talk to her.

Sonny POV

There he is. He was so handsome. Oh no. He is walking over here. Look cool. Look sexy. Look like myself. I can do this.

"Hey Sonshi- *cough cough* Sonny."

"Hey, umm, Chad." I greeted. Oh great, I can feel myself turning red. Why am I cursed?

"You Look Beautiful."

"Thanks Chad, you don't look half bad either."

"Of course I do, I am CDC." He said arrogantly. I stalked off. I didn't want to deal with his, excuse my language, crap. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Sonny, don't leave. I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" I hugged him.

"It's fine, I just don't want to deal with your crap right now Chad."

"I know Sonny. And you won't have to. Starting . . . . . . Now."

"Oh Chad, I have a gift for you." And I gave him the journal. He opened it to picture of me and him. He looked happy.

"Thank you Sonny. It's perfect. I have something for you, but you have to follow me." I followed him to his dressing room and he told me to stand right in the middle of the room. He got down on one knee and then began to speak.

"Allison Sonny Monroe, I have always loved you, since the beginning. I don't want to watch you hug any other man other than me ever again. Will you marry me?" I just stood there with my eyes filled with tears.

"Yes." I whispered

"And then I kissed him." I said.

At the moment there were tons of "Awe's" and "Gross'" from Dylan and Sarah. Another round when I kissed Chad in front of them. They may be 6 but they still think the opposite gender has cooties. I took my letters back from the kids and put them to bed. Then I sat on my bed and wrote one last letter.

Dear Santa,

Thank you for giving me everything I have ever wanted.

-Sonny Cooper

_**R&R please! Cheesy? Probably. But I think I like it. Merry Christmas! :)))))**_


End file.
